Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft. Left-over products of the combustion are exhausted out of the turbine and may provide thrust in some applications.
Turbines typically include alternating stages of static vane assemblies and rotating wheel assemblies. These vane and wheel assemblies are typically exposed to high temperatures during operation of the engine. Accordingly, the incorporation of materials that can withstand high temperatures into these components is an area of interest. Composite materials that can withstand high temperatures are of particular interest as a replacement for current metallic vane assemblies and metallic wheel assemblies.